The YoGPoD
The YoGPoD is the podcast of the Yogscast duo Lewis (Xephos) and Simon (Honeydew). Created on February 2, 2009, the YoGPoD follows the general conversations between Lewis and Simon about events around the world and their lives. However, both have a tendency to go into off topic discussions revolving around a mistake the other may have made or a statements absurdity. The YoGPoD is actually code word for unspeakable acts that happen inside once you get sucked in. It's the most perverted black hole in existence. Simon will call you in with promises of candy and puppies, but please beware of Lewis hiding in the shadows. We warned you. thumb|right|300px|The conversation between Lewis and Simon about naming the YoGPoD. All episodes of the YoGPoD can be found on iTunes. Alternatively, the first 33 episodes can be listened to on Podcast Alley: http://www.podcastalley.com/podcast_details.php?pod_id=81125 Simon came up with the name for The YoGPoD in a conversation between Lewis and himself. A video showcasing this coversation is avaliable on the BlueXephos YouTube channel. 'Structure' The structure of the YoGPoD is always changing as Lewis and Simon come up with new ideas. (Edit this once fully grasping structure set up if any.) 'Recurring Characters' *Warwick Davis *Brian Blessed *Queen Elizabeth II *Tina Barrett *Michael MacDonald 'Intro Music' Made by a user named 'Captain Rhythm' on 'Ye Olde Goones Squade Forums' , it consists of a musical accompaniment to Simon singing 'This is the Yogpod' out of tune. thumb|left|300px|A version of the song submitted by YouTube user 'iloveyogscast'. Episode List 1: Snowscast (50:33) 05/02/2009 2: Sipsgate (21:16) 19/02/2009 3: Toaster Bags and Tina Barrett (32:23) 01/03/2009 4: Na na na, nana na naa na (32:01) 07/03/2009 5: The LHC and Politics (21:18) 13/03/2009 6: Zombies and Drugs (15:28) 13/03/2009 7: The Dragon Quiz (28:12) 24/04/2009 8: Dave Yogpod (55:46) 02/05/2009 9: Dungeons and Dragons Part 1 '''(54:18) 21/05/2009 '''10: Hanging to the left (26:41) 01/06/2009 11: Xephos is lazy and never provides a title or summary (41:58) 24/06/2009 12: Dungeons and Dragons Part 2 (45:00) 18/07/2009 13: The Last Watch (57:55) 19/07/2009 14: Xephos' War Stories (33:26) 05/08/2009 15: Halloween Special (46:10) 08/08/2009 16: Boobies, MAN-MAN, Cowboy RPG and floating Jaffas (28:21) 14/08/2009 17: Don't they just go down to their undies (31:47) 26/08/2009 18: You put the boom boom into the durr (27:30) 07/09/2009 19: Dungeons and Dragons Part 3 (1:19:55) 30/09/2009 20: Miss, have you got any Dostoevsky? (37:34) 13/10/2009 21: Halloween Spacktacular (1:07:43) 31/10/2009 22: Thai Fish in a bag (44:26) 12/11/2009 23: Simon's Cheesecake Surprise (46:09) 30/11/2009 24: Christmas at Poundland (29:20) 23/12/2009 25: Chess Boxing and Other New Years Party Games (44:15) 08/01/2010 26: Your Grandad Was A Bee? (39:34) 18/01/2010 27: Warwick Davis Exclusive Interview (43:58) 09/03/2010 28: I'm just putting the Daz in the sink (39:12) 26/03/2010 29: SCRAMMMBLED (50:59) 14/04/2010 30a: IM THIRTY-TWO YEARS OLD (46:38) 04/05/2010 30b: Simon, Simon, come and drink the tea of the Inca people (41:02) 05/05/2010 31: D&D2 - I'm Just Making A Camp Guys (Part1) '''(1:08:06) 21/05/2010 '''32: I am Michael Macdonald and I listen to the yogpod all day (55:59) 10/06/2010 33: My mum bought me a troll... '(50:12) 20/08/2010 '''Nordrassil Radio Interview (uncut, long!) '(2:16:12) 27/11/2010 '''34: Fridge Tax (46:47) 28/11/2010 35: Christmas Special 2010 (42:56) 23/12/2010 Interview on The Incredible Podcast (Episode 50) (1:01:56) 09/02/2011 36: Live on Nordrassil (1:56:49) 28/02/2011 Challenges The listeners of the YoGPoD have been given three challenges, namely: * YoGPoD Challenge 1 -Shaking a Can! * YoGPoD Challenge 2 -Digging a Hole! * YoGPoD Challenge 3 -Building a Plane! 'Specials' Specials usually detour from the usual structure of the YoGPoD and often are centered around specific topics the full way through. To date there have been 3 special episodes. They are: *Halloween Special *Halloween Spacktacular *Christmas 2010 Special 'D&D Adventures' Main Article: D&D Adventures Apart from their usual set up, Simon introduces Lewis and Hannah to the pen and paper game Dungeons and Dragons. Simon acts as the groups Dungeon Master and therefore controls the storyline, NPCs, encounters, ect. (Make separate page.) 'The Last Watch' Main Article: ''The Last Watch 'The Last Watch' is a fan-fiction short story written by Lewis and read by Simon for YoGPoD 13. It is a story about Gilneas's defense against the Scourge during 'The Third War. A dark agent of the scourge, Arthas, threatens to crush the city before his leave. '''Guest Appearances Lewis and Simon have participated in guest appearances on Nordrassil Radio'and 'The Incredible Podcast of Awesome . These podcasts can be found alongside their main podcasts on their iTunes page.